A Graves Mind
by xXxThatCoolGuyxXx
Summary: Status: Online System diagnostics...23% Serial code:007-7751276-ASEQ34R7609 Objective: To...Error Project name: Orin Creator choice: Jacob Program...Active Deploying... P.S. this a fanfic that the gravemind is the only halo character i want to use since he is never used and he is my favorite character.
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

**Chapter 1: A Wake Up Call**

Warfang was rejoicing after the dark masters defeat and rebuilding what they could of the city. Spyro after waking up next Cynder in a meadow finding out that they had won the war and it was over. they and the guardians helped with to help with repairs.

They all celebrated at what they had accomplished and morned for the lost.

"We did it we won" Cynder said in excitement

Everyone was happy and okay, everything would be okay.

**-Deep underground beneath Warfang-**

_**Systems online restarting main functions.**_

a voice said seemingly from nowhere. A light flashed from a console that had code written all over it.

_**Be advised there is one New message in folder playing now...**_

_"Project Orion or I mean Jacob if you are hearing this then it is far to late for us. Humanity is gone and I wish...I could see you one last time but there just is not enough time. I am telling you because you will have most of your memory taken or deleted I don't want you to relive the horrors of our past when you wake up and I am sorry but i offer one last token to show my apologies Alpha will help you by obtaining what ever form is need for the surface in the wasteland that awaits you. *sighs*. Im sorry. Alpha end log." the other voice said _

_"ending log sir." a beeping noise was heard and everything went silent once more._

_A pod sat silently waiting to be opened until another beeping was heard._

**_deploying scanning drone: Objective observe only: deploying..._**

**the drone flew out of a tube in the ground and noticed a city and head towards it and was surprised to find dragons creatures of myths and legends. Humans made the creatures up. the drone noticed a volcano in the distance and flew towards it. The flight took awhile about 2-3 hours at most due to his size his speed was limited. he found things scadered everywhere. He found Two piece of a dragons scale. the drone took the DNA from it and flew back to the base. after some working with the DNA the drone managed to make a new set of DNA and plugged it into the pod and the screen show that the body was taking shape.**

_**-subject complete-**_

_**-waking up subject 337210-**_

_**The pod door opened and steam from the pod and two bright glowing purple orbs light up the dark void. The orbs vanished and then a thud echoed through the underground facility. Dim, flickering, and broke lights filled the room lighting it up. blood and skeletons were on the floor laid on the floor scattered through out the room. One skeleton had a sword shoved through its chest and into the wall. Another one had a battle axe wedged in its head. Others were either shattered or broken apart due to time. the body that laid on the floor was small and his scales had a dark maroon and his horns were purple, his tail was a shape of a blade, and wore a hoodie that only covered his front half. The small dragon opened his eyes to reveal the same purple orbs. The small metallic dragon had glowing lines that went up his arms, tail, legs, and the side of his head that glowed. The silent machine was startled when the voice spoke. **_

_**-Subject Jacob active-**_

_**-Jacob you have one message would you like for me to play it?-**_

_**Jacob nodded as he listened to the log that played while he was asleep. He was scared after he listened to the message and a worried expression made appeared on his face.**_

_**-Jacob I have sent a drone to the surface and discovered that dragons now inhabit the earth now so I made arrangements to help you fit in I will hide rhe rest hold please.- the glowing lines on his body began to disappear until they were all gone. **_

_**-proceed to the console- after walking over to it a button started glow**_

_**-please push the button- Jacob pushed the button and a door opened revealing armor meant for a dragon but not just any armor. The armor had a visor that had a black tent.(it is basically an ODST helmet from halo kind of)**_

_**-please touch it- Jacob hesitantly touched the armor and it started to mold itself into his hoodie until it was gone. he panicked trying to find the armor. **_

_**-Do not worry the armor is beneath you clothing. all you have to do is activate it by push the button on you arm.- pushing the button the armor activated and his view was soon covered in a heads up display. the voice going through what was being turned on.**_

_**-motion censor online-**_

_**-Weapon inventory online-**_

_**-Main shields online-**_

_**-truster pack online-**_

_**-please head to that control panel and pick me up- **_

_**Jacob pushed the button again making it disappear and grabbing the chip and putting it around his neck.**_

_**-here, there is an elevator so we can leave.- they both entered the elevator and came to the surface shielding his eyes and was frozen in place by the amount of beauty that the surface was the amount of trees birds and other animals that now called the new earth home and walked in a random direction hoping to find someone that can help him.**_


	2. Chapter 2: VID Meet And Greet

Jacob walk through the forest lost in the moment at the scenery around him still amazed at the beauty the surface had to offer. As he continued to walk he started to get the feeling he was being watched. pushing the armor button on his arm seeing that the motion censor showed a red dot pushing his armor and ran in a different direction but it didnt last long for an orb hit him in the head. Slowly lossing consiousness he heard footsteps and then silence. He woke up in a black void, nothing but darkness.

"You are lost, lost in a time that is not your own." a voice said

"You can not talk, yet anyway, but you will in due time but as for me you will have to find out in time but for now you have very important dragons to meet." the voice said before he slowly opened his eyes groaning as he rumbed his head.

"Chief prowles the dragon is awake." a voice said his vision still blurry from being out for so long.

A figure stood in front of him looking at him. when his vision sleared up he saw it looked like a cheeta which was odd because everything was destroyed after the purge of humanity.

" I am going to ask you once dragon what were you doing near the base of the volcano?" who he could only assume was chief prowles.

Jacob only looked at him with confusion woundering what he was talking about.

"you were coming from the direction of the volcano what were you doing there?" he asked again still not talking.

"Chief are sure he can even talk." the other cheeta said trying to talk reason into the chief.

"you might have a point he hasnt even made a peep so far." he said looking back at Jacob

"you two" he said pointing to two others with spears "keep guard out here make sure he doesnt leave." they nodded in acknowledgement and they left.

he pushed the button on his arm makeing the helmet appear and he took it off. thats when Alpha appeared on top of the helmet.

"Jacob you cant stay here we dont know what they will do to you if we dont get out of here." Alpha said in a calm yet professional tone in his voice.

Jacob started to get nervous and looking at the door way and made a 'how the FUCK do we get out' kind of jesture.

"let me see if the human that created you tried to hide anything from us." he said pulling up a digital screen that he swip and found a symbol that had half a person shaded out and the other half visible.

"this we can use the suits cloaking, but we only get 10 seconds with it so we need to use it wisely." Alpha said before putting the helmet back on and activating the cloaking device and he disappeared.

He took the chance and ran out the door as quietly as posible, but then noticed that the cloak was alost out of energy and began to fail. thats when it failed completely and was fully visible he quickly turned of his armor so to hide it and ran. One of the cheetas saw him and reang a bell. The entrance to the village was cut off and came to a complete stop kicking up some dirt as he slowed to a stop. he then noticed his wings and tried to fly and was successful until he got anout 3 meters from the village and landed on his stomach. He slowly got up and started to try and run only to fall back to the ground breathing heavely. He tryed to crawl under a try to hide himself some cheetas all ran past him. When the coast was clear he tried to get up again but this time he was successful. He walk for what felt like hours until he came across a hill slowly walking up it he saw a site that both scared him and amazed him. A city that was bigger than any human city that was ever built. he entered the city quietly as he walked no one payed him any attention he came across a building that had guards around it. He noticed sign that had writing he had never seen before he studied it some more being unaware of the guardians that approached the gates. He stared at the sign with determination to find out what it said. He was still unaware of the guardians precence until he turned around and noticed a yellow and green dragon standing in front of him. Their height was much hiegher compaired to any human that has ever been recorded.

"Little one do you mind telling me what you are doing outside the temple gates." said the what he only assumed was the earth. while walking Alpha had done research on these dragons and it seemed that they could use different elements dependent on the color of their scales and that a purple dragon was the only one that could use more than one element.

He just stared at them with a look that said 'I am sick of being called little' on his face. they both looked at him with confusion.

"did you hear him? What are you doing here." the yellow one asked.

Jacob still did not talk wishing he could but to no success.

"Come little one you can tell us in the temple." the earth dragon said.

Jacob took a step back not wanting to do that. What if its a trap and what if they are going to kill me he mentaly started to panic. he then noticed they looked at him with both concern and looked like they were ready to fight. that made him step back even more starting to get scared.

"What are you hiding from us?" the earth dragon said advancing towards him making him step back at the same time.

he was about to run but noticed a croud had formed he thought of his options and did not like the best option in dthis situation he was in. he push the button on his arm and his armor appeared and cought everyone off guard and were suprise. the armor had covered his entire body and was super advanced compaired to the normal guard armor. he got in a fighting stance and was ready to take him down. the earth dragon charged at Jacob but he was ready and side stepped him and he slamed into a wall knocking him out cold.

"**_So the honor guard returns? it seems my absence has gone unchecked and forgoten by this one. muhahaha! the honor guard cant save this world not again not with out all of them." a voice said as he looked at a screen and saw the sight before him._**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ruins

_**10,000 years ago**_

The sounds of war eched through the clouded sky as if the sun was hidding from the war that never seemed to end. Trenches, bodies, and guns layed scattered about, some of them were dug in the ground with a helmet on the top of the rifle as to show a memorial. explosions eched through the sky once more. A city sat in the crossfire both sides fighting for control over the city not letting up. each side getting the upperhand on the opposing side only to loss it again and again. Until, a mushroom cloud could be seen in the distance covering the area in its warm glowing light yet burning everthing in its path. The, everything was silent. for the first time in 67 years that the war raged on the sun finally came out of its hiding spot, hovering over the world as if to observe the world that had once a species that could go beyond thir own world but only to lose it all over one fire that sparked the flame of war that spread like a wild fire. A lone human dragged a small human boy that had long been dead with one intent. the human created a machine that could help him survive.

"Come on!" he said with a heavy sigh he moved to the other pod and put the body in the pod and recorded a message.

"So what is the matter?" Said the holographic person.

"The main systems for my life Pod damaged someone must've came in and damage it" the human said.

"Sir does that mean you won't survive" the person said.

_** present day **_

It was night and morphing the moon blanketed war thing and it's soft glow as every dragon was asleep every hatchling was asleep. But one soul figure was up in the night it's body glowing intensely matching that glow of the moonlight. The figure looked on to the stars in amazement seeing the constellations scanning them memorizing them in the memory that the human gave him remembering the message horrified him how could creatures come up with such things only to destroy it. It puzzled him why dragons why was dragons the future species of the world? He didn't ponder it for too long. He just let it slip his mind he knew humans were long gone and excepted it. On top of the temple in more thing for the guardians resided Jacob sat there lonely and sad expression adorning his face he wish he could've been there to help he felt like he couldn't help even if he wanted to.

'What happened to everyone' Jacob thought to himself out loud although not saying it. Due to his lack of speech he was unable to voice his concerns and invoices displeasures and any other inconveniences that may cross his path. Although others found it unnerving how he never talked I was silent like ghost. When in fact he truly was a ghost ghost of the past that should long but be forgotten. He then thought maybe I can search for something anything that could explain what happened in the past. That's when he made up his mind then and there he spread out his wings and sprung into the sky like a bird taking off from a branch he then began to look around the forest even doing circles around the area looking for anything. he searched for hours upon hours finding nothing and headed back to the temple. When he landed on his bedroom's balcony he went to his bed and fell asleep rather quickly due to being up so late.

It wasn't too long before the sun rose and Jacob was still asleep. When the sun's rays impacted his eyes he let out a yawn and then check his internal clock which Was 12:17 PM. His eyes went wide he was asleep for 10 hours. He quickly got out of his soft cozy little bed but not before smashing his face into the ground due to falling off his bed. With a groan he got up and walked to his door and walked to the main Chamber. He was thinking about a dream he had last night. He was fighting another dragon in a city square. He then felt a throbbing on his head and realized that it wasn't a dream. Then what happened, before he went to sleep he was flying around the forest. Then it hit him, a yelp and another face plant to the floor he was unconscious, again.

He was in a void a nothing when he turned around he was suddenly in a temple and saw 4 bodies at the center of the room. He saw other dragons with helmets and the same armor as he had on the floor lifeless. Thats when he noticed his own body lying near a pillar, the temple began to violently shaking and a wall crumbled and collapsed and revealed a chamber that would the temple's size to shame. He then heard laughing.

_**"HAHAHA" a voice that had the sound of what sounded like 100 other voices**_

_**"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC HONOR GUARD WILL DIE AND I WILL RULE THIS WORLD ONCE AGIAN. AND NO ONE NOT EVEN THE HONOR HUARD WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME. HAHAHA!" the voice said.**_

_**Thats a creature that would give him nightmares forever appeared and then turned and looked at Jacob. He began to run but was stop when he was picked up by his tail which shot pain through his body.**_

_**He saw that inside the creature was just a mouth in its face and no eyes**_

_**"AND IT LOOKS LIKE I DO NOT HAVE TO LOOK TOO FAR HAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD COME BACK AFTER THE FIRST TIME YOU DIED?YOU ARE LUCKY I CANT KILL YOU NOW BUT I CAN DO THIS." the creature said**_

_**It then lunged at him making him yell with fear.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening The Nightmare

_Sry** i have been gone so long but the fact this story is difficult to move on with so I will make it up to you all and release 2 more chapters after this but it will take time. enjoy and thanks for any and all support.**_

Jacob slowly woke up from his sleeping after sweating like he just came out of a pond. He started to get up and cleaned himself until a knock on his door which heard a voice

"the guardians wish to speak to you."

he started to put on his armor and left his room to meet the guardians. he honestly did not like them they seemed off to him and it unnerved him to no end or it was just him. he entered the main chamber where he met with the guardians. they noticed him enter and addressed him.

"Hello there, I wonder if you know where you are?" the ice dragon asked which set off so many alarms. he shook his head that he did not know where he was which apparently was a bad thing.

"I sorry...not know where...am," Jacob said which surprised him with his voice. it also shocks the others due to the sound of his voice it was scratchy and metallic.

"Well, that was unusual," Cyril said

"I would have to agree with Cyril, that was weird." Terrodor said then all of them looked at Jacob

"young one can you tell us where you came from?" he asked only to get a nod of Jacobs's head saying he knew.

"I...I..Sh..show." Jacob said

Jacob showed them where he dug up to the surface but found a latch in the ground. They entered the underground and were amazed at the architecture and the technology and then they entered were Jacob woke up. Jacob walked over to a console and then started to mess with switches and lights began to turn on and light up the room.

"Home" Jacob said in his damaged voice " before t...collapse." he finished as he lowered his head in sadness.

"So what happened to everything?" Cynder asked making Jacob look even more depressed but anger started to rise and became noticeable.

"The remnants" He said clearly and with pure rage. pushing a button the room turned into a smokey war zone the others noticed the apes fighting creatures of pure shadow.

**"Let me tell you a story of time itself before dragons" Jacob started " a world were war was considered normal, but yet never ending. For as long as I can remember human kind had fought a constant war against each other for a goal that was never known but always changing, soon human kind had finally came to find common ground and had to fight "The Remnants" creatures of the dead and dangerous. they were controlled by "The HiveMind" a creature made of flesh we were so close to winning but we couldn't he toyed with us to think we would win. He killed everyone so we created a weapon to kill all life on the planet we thought it worked, but I guess not.**

_**Sry i had writer block for ao long but to make it up if **__**you read the top 2 new chapters are coming soon but they will be released at the same time so i will be gone but i will create side projects like my OC's Fanfic and how powerful abd how he works in the Spyro UniverseS yes i made that plural. i will see you soon. also one more thing i will need help with a huge project that od coming soon it is in the what i call the thinking phase meaning i have an idea i just trying to figure out to make it play out. but i think yall will like it. and yes this is a very short chapter.**_


End file.
